


With You - A Korrasami Fic

by itseor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rugby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itseor/pseuds/itseor
Summary: Korra is the star player and captain of the Republic City Sky Bison. When new girl Asami shows up to town with just as much talent, Korra begins to feel threatened. Will Korra be able to keep her cool on the field or will her insecurities get the best of her?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“Jinora! Have you seen my cleats? I can’t find them anywhere and if I don’t leave soon I’m gonna be late for class!” Korra was speed walking feverishly around the two-bedroom apartment, with half a chocolate croissant hanging from her mouth, her blue backpack draped over one shoulder, and her rugby bag open in her other hand. She had everything she needed for a full day’s schedule of class in the morning, work in the afternoon, and rugby practice that night; everything except her boots.

Jinora poked her head out of the shower, hair lathered in conditioner, and yelled from behind the closed bathroom door, “did you check the little crevice between the washing machine and the dryer!”

“Yes!”

Jinora rinsed her hair off and poked her head out again.

“What about the laundry basket in your closet that you never use?”

“I checked there too!”

“Hmm, what about in the bottom of the pantry, behind the crackers?”

“Why would my boots be in the pant- oh, yep they’re here! You’re a life saver Nora!”

Korra heard the shower knob squeak and the water stop running. A moment later Jinora exited the bathroom, tying the knot on her extra-plush robe as she walked out, soaking wet brown hair falling down her scalp.

“Y’know, maybe if you weren’t so messy you wouldn’t need help finding your things every day.” Jinora flipped her hair forward spraying Korra with water as she wrapped the wet dark brown hair into a towel.

“Well, maybe when polar bear dogs fly I’ll get organized,” Korra chuckled as she picked up another chocolate croissant for the road out of its box and headed for the door, “will I see you at practice tonight?”

“No, unfortunately, I have a roundtrip flight to Fire Fountain City and won’t be back in time. If you’re still awake when I get back though you can tell me all about it.”

Korra frowned as she opened the door to their apartment and started to walk out, “you know, one of these days you’re gonna get replaced on the starting roster for missing practice so often.”

Jinora stuck her tongue out and replied, “as if!” as she closed the door behind Korra and walked back to the bathroom to finish her morning routine.

\--

It was the second week of classes at Republic City University and Fall was in the air. If it were up to Korra, she would get to campus early to walk around and appreciate the golden-leafed trees before heading to her first class. However, she could never seem to get out of bed in time for anything other than sliding into class right as the clock chimed 9:00. This was the start to her second year of grad school at RCU, where she had also completed her undergrad a few years before, so the campus almost felt like a second home to her. She hadn’t traveled much outside of the South Pole where she grew up before starting college and loved everything about the university and the surrounding city where she now lived. She hopped off the X9 bus that picked her up right outside of her apartment complex and dropped her off right in front of the campus’ main entrance. The pristine golden arch, with the words “Republic City University” etched in bold letters and “The people’s school” etched in slightly smaller letters right below, never failed to make Korra smile as she walked through it.

Despite having a packed schedule and having to give away half of her chocolate croissant to her bus driver P’li that morning for making her hold the bus for her, Korra was in a great mood. The weather was crisp and campus was beautiful, but more importantly, tonight was the first night of Fall rugby practice and Korra couldn’t be more excited.

Korra’s dad had been an elite rugby player in his prime and she had been playing the sport for as long as she could remember. She probably learned what a rugby ball was before she was even potty-trained. And after graduating from RCU, where she spent four years playing for the university’s rugby team, she promptly joined the Republic City Sky Bison, a local adult club in her area.

It didn’t take long for Korra to establish herself as a star player on the team and she had been starting at number 7 ever since her third week there. It would have been her second week, but she had a wedding to attend that weekend.

She was now walking onto her fourth year with the Sky Bison, and her second as head captain. The previous season she had helped lead the club to their first ever divisional playoff appearance, making it all the way to the semi-final round, where they ultimately fell to the Northern Air Nomads in overtime. She was determined to bring the Sky Bison to finals this year. This year, as it was every four years, the final match at divisionals would be a qualifier for the Avatar Cup, the most prestigious rugby championship in the four nations. Korra’s father Tonraq had led the Southern Water Tribe to Avatar Cup victory in his last match ever as a rugby player twenty years ago. She wanted to continue his legacy, but mostly, she wanted to make him proud.

Korra walked into her classroom and plopped down into the seat right next to her classmate Ming, who saved the same seat for her every day. Ming looked at her wide-eyed and said, “Whoa! You’re early today. Everything ok at home?” Korra looked back at him confused and then checked the time on her phone. 8:59 AM. She laughed and nudged him playfully on the shoulder. “Idiot.”

Korra was so excited for the rugby season to start she barely heard a word her professor said the entire class. She didn’t hear almost anything _any_ of her professors said that day, for that matter. After her last class for the day, she ate a late lunch with Ming and a few other classmates at the campus food court and then headed to the closest bike rental station. As she was punching in her member code, she felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her black acid-wash jeans. She pulled the phone out and saw a text from her friend Bolin flash across the lock screen.

_Bolin 1:52PM:_

_See you later, bestie! Can’t wait to share a field with you again!_

_Korra 1:52PM_

_Lol see you there! Please make sure Opal is on time :P_

_Bolin 1:52PM  
Aye aye Cap’n!_

Korra laughed as she slid her phone back into her back pocket and retched the bike out of its dock. The metal shop where she worked part-time was seven blocks away from campus, just far enough that if she walked she would be late. So, although biking to work with her backpack and her rugby bag was always a bit of a challenge, she made it work. Her short brown hair, which fell just below her chin, was always untenable on the windy bike ride so she quickly threw it up into a top knot, revealing a buzzed undercut on the back of her skull. Once she had her rugby bag balanced on the bike’s handlebars as best as she could finagle, she kicked off and breezed the seven blocks down Spirits Avenue to Suyin’s Steel Shop.

Korra hopped off the bike and threw her bag on the ground. As she was re-docking the bike into the rental station right out front of the metal shop she heard a voice behind her. “Korra! What have I told you about wearing a helmet?” Korra finished docking the bike and laughed as she turned around. “Su, it’s just seven blocks.” Korra gulped, “I’m not late am I?”

Korra’s boss, Suyin, sighed and replied “No you’re not late,” Korra let out the breath she had been anxiously holding in, clearly relieved, “but one of these days you’re going to regret not wearing a helmet!”

“Ok, ok! You got me. I’ll wear my helmet next time,” Korra smiled, “now what project do you have me on today?”

“You’re in an especially good mood today,” Suyin eyed her curiously, “not that you’re not usually in a good mood but you’re almost glowing. Something going on?”

“First practice of the season tonight, Su! This is gonna be the year we take Divisionals I can just feel it. And after that. Avatar Cup, baby.”

“Oh! Right, right. Rugby season - how could I forget. When is your first game?”

“ _Match._ ”

Su rolled her eyes, “Sorry, when is your first _match_?”

“Well, we’ve got a tournament next month but that’s just a friendly. Our first matrix match is after that, against the Badgermoles on the 26th.”

“Oh, Zaofu, huh? Well I’ll definitely have to come see you all take on my hometown. I’ll have to ask Opal to get me a ticket. And tell Tenzin I said hi when you see him tonight will ya. He missed game night last week and I had to partner with Bumi for Pictionary against Lin and Kya. A nightmare.” Su shuddered just thinking about it. “Oh, and your dad too. Now that he’s here we’ll have to invite him next time. Lord knows Bumi needs a consistent partner.”

Between school, work, and rugby, Tonraq and his wife Senna hadn’t seen much of Korra over the past eight years. As one could imagine, it wasn’t exactly an easy trip down to the South Pole from Republic City. Once Tonraq heard about the open head coach position on the Fire Ferrets, the Sky Bison’s sibling team, he and Senna didn’t have to think twice about the opportunity to move closer to their daughter.

“You got it, boss. Now come on! Let’s get to work,” Korra replied.

Su laughed, “Hey! I’m supposed to be the one telling you that.”

Korra had met Suyin several years earlier by way of Jinora’s father Tenzin, a close friend of Tonraq’s and head coach of the Sky Bison. Once Korra moved to Republic City for school, Tenzin took her under his wing and introduced her to his large, dysfunctional (yet loving) family. That included Suyin and her sister Lin, who was married to Tenzin’s sister. Luckily for Korra, her new connections in Republic City meant finding a part-time job to support herself while in school. Even though she was studying physical therapy in school, she loved working at Suyin’s Steel Shop and had been there for almost six years now.

Korra got off work at 6:00PM most days and while usually she would hang around to chat with Su and her only other co-worker, Hong Li, tonight she was out the door by 6:05 sharp. She wanted to start off the season right and as captain that meant being the first one to practice. Despite her penchant for tardiness, Korra always put her best foot forward when it came to the Sky Bison.

Korra hopped off the X9 for the second time that day, which dropped her off two blocks away from the rugby pitch the Sky Bison and the Fire Ferrets shared for practices. “Thanks, P’li! I promise I’ll be on time to the bus stop tomorrow morning!” Korra smiled as she stepped onto the sidewalk. The strong, tall, bus driver with a red eye tattooed in the middle of her forehead let out a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, “I’ll believe that when I see it. I’ll take an almond croissant this time if you have it,” she promptly closed the bus door before Korra could respond and the bus hissed as it pulled away.

Korra sighed and walked her way over to the pitch. As planned, she was the first person there, with the exception of Tenzin, who was on the sideline doing some light stretches. “Hiya Tenzin! You ready for a great season?”

“Of course Korra, you’re here early. It’s good to see you.”

“Gotta start out the season with my best foot forward, Coach! Su says hi by the way.”

“Oh my, she’s probably upset I missed the last family game night. I’ll have to call her. How is everything going at the shop?”

“Pretty good, no complaints. Spent most of today on the circular saw cutting up rebar for some project Su is working on.”

Tenzin gave Korra a crooked smile, “I have no idea what any of that means. But I’m glad things are going well. You’re all set to lead warm-ups tonight, right?”

“Yessir! Nothing too intense tonight, you know, to ease everyone back into things, but I’ll be coming in hot on Thursday so everyone better watch out.” Korra one-two punched the air playfully.

“Going easy on us on the first night? You sure that’s the best tone to set for the season, Korra?” Korra grumbled as she turned around to find her teammate Kuvira standing behind her.

“Kuvira, it’s the first training of the season and I haven’t seen you in almost three months. Could you at least wait until Thursday to start with the attitude? Is it possible for you to be civil with me for even one night.”

Kuvira smirked, “Have it your way, but I don’t think going easy on the team is going to get us to playoffs.”

“Well good thing you’re not the captain and it doesn’t matter what you think.”

Tenzin cleared his throat and took a step forward, “Korra.”

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Coach. Kuvira, I’ll take your feedback into consideration going forward.”

Kuvira laughed. “Yeah, right.”

Korra groaned and opened her mouth to bite back when she got tackled from behind.

“Korraaaaaaaaa! It’s so good to see you!”

“Ugh, Bolin! Get off of me! I just saw you on Sunday!”

“I know I know, but it’s not the same as being here at RUGBY PRACTICE! I can’t wait for the new season.” He squeezed her hard into a bear hug, still on top of her.

“Bolin, uh, I think you might be crushing her,” Bolin’s girlfriend Opal was standing right next to them and noticed Korra’s face start to go red.

“Oh! My bad, Kor. You know I get excited.” Bolin hopped off of Korra and helped her up.

“We know,” Korra and Opal replied in unison. Bolin blushed as more players started to show up to the pitch, greeting both Korra and Opal with hugs and ass slaps. Bolin ran back over to the Fire Ferrets side of the field where his brother Mako, the Fire Ferrets captain, was discussing the evening’s practice plan with Tonraq, who had recently moved to the city to start coaching their team. This was his first practice as head coach of the Fire Ferrets and he wanted to make a good impression.

Korra knew her dad was nervous but didn’t want to make a spectacle by running over to talk to him so just trusted that the spirits would guide him. She would catch up with him afterwards.

“Alright, Sky Bison!” she yelled, “warm-ups start at 7PM sharp! That’s in five minutes so that means you’ve got four minutes to finish booting up, taping up, and hairing up. If you wait until 7 to start walking over to the cones that means you’re late and if you’re late that means we run sprints. Does anybody want to start the season by running sprints?”

“No, ma’am!” the team chanted back in unison.

“That’s what I love to hear Sky Bison – can’t wait to kick ass with you all this Fall.”

“Personally, I’d love to run sprints,” Kuvira chimed in from the back of the group.

The whole team groaned and rolled their eyes as they made their way over to the warm-up cones to kick off the season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of rugby in this one so see end notes for a little lingo glossary! Next chapter will be way less rugby-heavy I promise! Any questions just ask :)

“Ok, Sky Bison, now that you’re all warmed up, we are going to get right to it,” Tenzin declared calmly before the group of rugby players, who were circled up around him all sipping from their water bottles. Tenzin’s presence alone commanded such respect that he never needed to yell. When he was speaking, he had everyone’s full attention. “We only have three and a half weeks to prepare for the tournament in Ba Sing Se. It may be a friendly tournament but how we perform there will set the tone for the rest of our season. There will be clubs from three of the four divisions attending and we need to establish ourselves as a threat out of the gate. Understood?”

“Understood, Coach,” the team replied solemnly.

“Now, as I’m sure we are all aware, our weakest skillset as a collective is rucking, so that is going to be our focus for the evening. We are going to cycle through a series of small games whose primary focus is the breakdown, with a different secondary skill, be it passing, defense or what have you, as the catalyst for each respective game, to make sure we are turning our full rugby brains on tonight. Please count off into five groups and then each group head to a station. Ones with me, Twos with Varrick, Threes with Zhu Li, Fours will be with Korra and Fives go with Ta Min. We will rotate stations every seven minutes with a thirty second break in between. Get to it.”

The team lined up shoulder to shoulder in a horizontal line and started to count themselves off “One! Two! Three! Four! Five! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!” After everyone had a number they grouped off and headed to their stations to officially start practice. “Alright group four! You’re with me to start! Oh this is gonna be so much fun,” Korra yelped as she made her way over to the grid she would be leading.

\--

Thirty-seven minutes later the team was back at their water bottles getting a quick drink while Varrick and Zhu Li, the Sky Bison’s assistant coaches, quickly reset the cones into a new pattern for the next drills.

Korra and Opal were chatting together when Bolin ran over to them. “Oh my god guys! Are you having as much fun as I am? Opal, I caught a peek of you during one of those drills and might I say your body position in those rucks has really improved! I’m super proud of you babe.”

Opal blushed and replied, “thanks, babe.”

“Bolin! Get back over here! And don’t be sneaking away during water breaks again this season! You can talk to your girlfriend after practice,” Mako shouted from across the field. Bolin’s eyes opened wide, “Yikes! I better get back – talk to you guys after!” He jogged back over to his side of the field.

“Leave it to Mako to ruin the vibe for everyone,” Korra commented sarcastically.

Opal chuckled, “you’re really never gonna forgive that guy are you.”

Korra shrugged, “probably not.”

\--

*Phwwwwt!* Tenzin’s whistle blew powerfully to signal the end of the last drill of the night and all of the players jogged over to where he was standing.

“Alright Bison, this was a great first practice. Now let’s put it all together and see how much you really forgot over the summer. We’ll finish off practice tonight with ten minutes of touch. Five minute halves with a quick thirty second half-time. Zhu Li will act as referee. Touches must be below the waist or they don’t count, two hands, and six touches to a turnover. Questions?” The team shook their head in silence. “Good, let’s get to it then. Forwards go with Korra to get split off and Backs go with Ta Min.”

Ta Min was the Sky Bison’s co-captain and flyhalf. While she wasn’t a star player by any stretch and had only been playing for a few years, she was reliable and consistent and could get the ball where it needed to go. Her and Korra had a great relationship and formed a well-oiled team as the club’s Captain and Co-captain. What Korra brought to the table in the way of hands-on knowledge, passion, and technical skill, Ta Min matched with organization, levelheadedness, and administrative efficiency. This would be their second year acting as Captain and Co-captain, the first instance in the club’s 40 year history of the same two captains being elected for a second year in a row.

Once Korra and Ta Min had split their respective players up by position, each half of the Forwards connected with one half of the Backs and the two teams, now complete with a pack of forwards and a line of backs each, marched to separate halves of the pitch. Korra’s team, donned in the club’s blue practice pinnies, lined up along the halfway line to kick off while Ta Min’s team, donned in the club’s red practice pinnies, were spread out ready to receive.

“Blue captain, ready?” Zhu Li asked from the middle of the field. Korra raised her hand in acknowledgment, “Red captain, ready?” Ta Min mirrored Korra’s previous hand movement and almost immediately after, Zhu Li blew her whistle to signal the start of the game. Tenzin stood on the sideline anxious to see how the first scrimmage of the season would go, even if it was just touch. He believed this team would be able to make it all the way to the Avatar Cup this year. The past year was the club’s most successful season in forty years under his and Korra’s leadership and he was nervous to make sure they followed in their own footsteps this season.

Korra dropped the ball to the ground and aired a beautiful dropkick to the left corner of the opposing side. The instant her foot made contact with the ball, Kuvira launched off the line and sprinted in the direction of the ball’s trajectory as it floated high in the air. Typically, Korra would be the first one to chase Ta Min’s kick but since she was taking over the kickoff for the purposes of the evening’s scrimmage, Kuvira took over her spot. Even though Kuvira had been starting comfortably at number 6 for the past several years, she’d made it clear she would stop at nothing to take over Korra’s spot at number 7. She made sure Tenzin knew she put in extra hours at the gym every week, tried to one up Korra’s rugby knowledge at every turn, and despite being on the same team, got extremely aggressive any time her and Korra were in the same drill together. More aggressive than usual, that is. Korra didn’t understand Kuvira’s ferocity toward her and wished they could have an amicable relationship, but Kuvira was determined to make that impossible. As diplomatic as Korra tried to be, it wasn’t hard to push her buttons and she constantly found herself losing her cool in Kuvira’s presence. It was something she was trying to work on.

On the other side of the field, Yuna, one of the Sky Bison’s locks, was poised to receive Korra’s kick. Right as she turned to her side to catch the oblong object now falling toward her quickly through the air, Kuvira arrived running as fast as she possibly could. As Kuvira threw out both of her hands to touch Yuna below the waist, her momentum abruptly shoved Yuna backward and sent both women tumbling to the ground.

*PHWWWWT!* Zhu Li’s whistle blasted through the air, “That’s a penalty!”

“Kuvira! This is supposed to be touch not full contact!” Tenzin shouted from the sideline.

Kuvira hopped up off the ground mumbling an indiscernible apology to Yuna as she jogged back over to her team.

“Kuvira, what the hell was that,” Korra barked at her from a few meters away.

“Oh save it Korra, it was an accident! At least I was there, which is more than you probably could have said.”

Korra clenched her fists and took a long, deep breath in an effort to stay composed in front of Kuvira’s obvious egging, “If something like that happens again I’m sending you off the field, that was dangerous.”

Korra turned around and walked back to her place and before Kuvira had a chance to respond, Zhu Li was blowing her whistle to restart play. After a few minutes, Zhu Li’s whistle blew again and just like that it was halftime. Each side grabbed a few sips of water and chatted briefly about what their strategy should look like in the second half. With half-time only being thirty seconds long, it was a very quick chat where Korra and Ta Min did most of the talking while the rest of the players nodded along.

Zhu Li gave Ta Min the go ahead to start off the second half and she aired the ball easily almost right to the sideline on the opposite side of the field. Ta Min’s kicking leg was a hard one to come by and despite her lackluster creativity during live play as a flyhalf, her kicks had saved the Sky Bison on more than one occasion.

Korra and Opal, who was positioned at wing, were the closest players to where the ball was headed. Korra gazed up at the ball as it approached her and yelled “My ball! Opal follow me!” Korra caught the ball and immediately pivoted to her left, sidestepping the incoming opponent and avoiding their hands as they attempted to tag her where she had originally stood to catch the ball. She then popped forward and broke into a sprint, bursting through the wide hole the opponent had left behind, with Opal close on her tail. Korra was speeding down the field, Ta Min tried to chase her down but was still at least five meters behind when Korra finally ran into the red team’s fullback. She slowed down and chopped her feet to the side, forcing the fullback to twist her hips and right as she did, Korra popped the ball to Opal who was still following her. Opal zipped down the sideline straight into the try zone and touched the ball down.

“That’s a try for the blue team!” Zhu Li yelped. “Whoo! Great job, Opal!” Korra commented as she ran over and tapped Opal’s ass. “Thanks Korra, but that was really all you.”

“Not a chance! We wouldn’t have scored if you weren’t in the right place at the right time, stop being so hard on yourself! You just scored, babe!”

Opal sighed and then smiled, “you’re right. Thanks, Korra.”

Opal had only been playing rugby for a few years and definitely hadn’t been a natural. She had joined her school, Silk Road College’s, rugby team as a senior, where she wasn’t given much guidance. Her coach thought it would be a waste of time to train her up for only one year. After that she joined the Sky Bison and, as one of the least experienced players in the club, had to work especially hard to get herself to the place she was now. She had never started in a game but had finally managed to make it onto the sub roster a couple of times the previous season. Korra knew that Opal felt inadequate on the pitch compared to some players who had been playing for much longer than she had, so tried to build her up as much and as often as she could. Both as Opal’s captain but also as her friend. Not only was Opal Suyin’s daughter but her and Korra had also joined the Sky Bison at the same time, along with Kuvira. And being in the same rookie class brought them even closer together. Despite being listed as a sub a few times the previous season, Opal had never actually played in a matrix match and Korra’s goal for this season was to get her at least five full minutes on the field. Opal had only gotten better with each season she was on the team and Korra was convinced this would be the year Opal would fully come into her own as a rugby player and see herself shine. She would need as much support as possible to get there. Luckily, she had not only Korra and all of her teammates but her boyfriend was also never lacking in that department.

“That was cute, you’ve never congratulated me like that on a try before though. Favoritism much?” Kuvira remarked sarcastically as her and Korra approached the half line to kick off again. Korra rolled her eyes and ignored Kuvira’s comment. “Nothing to say ‘cause you know I’m right.” Korra continued to ignore her as she spun the ball around on her finger, her typical pre-kick ritual. “Kuvira, just chase the ball.” Kuvira’s face turned red and she scoffed as she turned and walked back to her place in the line. “Chase it yourself if you’re such hot shit.” Korra groaned and decided that was fine with her. She kicked the ball as high as she could and immediately chased after her own kick, when the ball came down to the front row she was there to make the touch.

“Kuvira! Why weren’t you there for that? Korra shouldn’t have to chase her own kick!” Tenzin exclaimed from the sideline. Kuvira could feel herself start to get even more angry. Why was everything always her fault? As she seethed where she stood in the defensive line she let herself get distracted by her anger for a split second, giving Ta Min the perfect opportunity to scoot past her with the ball and make her way down the field. Kuvira moaned loudly and threw her head back as she turned around to chase Ta Min. Ta Min was quick but she was no speed demon and with only a couple steps head start, Kuvira knew she could catch her. But she was mad at herself for even letting her get past her in the first place. As she raged toward Ta Min from behind she could tell Ta Min was only a split second away from making the decision to pass the ball, but Kuvira hadn’t quite fully reached her yet. Kuvira stretched her arms as far as she could, grazing the waist line of Ta Min’s shorts and hooking her fingers around it. She had only meant to give herself leverage to pull Ta Min toward her so she could tag her properly, but in the chaos of the scrappy move, Ta Min ended up tripping over Kuvira’s feet and let out a piercing scream as she fell to the ground. Everyone on the field stopped in their tracks.

As Ta Min laid on her side, tears streamed down her face as she continued to yell loudly without pause. Kuvira rolled over and got up off the ground, “Ta Min! What’s wrong? What hurts?”

“Kuvira, get out of the way!” Tenzin barked at her as he ran over to where they were. “Ta Min, what’s wrong?”

Ta Min was hyperventilating now and couldn’t form words as she continued to strain her face and let tears flow down red cheeks. She quickly tapped her left knee and let out another loud scream. “Your knee?” Ta Min nodded through her tears. Several minutes later after Ta Min had time to come out of shock, Korra and Yuna helped carry her to Varrick’s car, where he drove her to the hospital.

\--

Korra sighed as she was packing her things up. This couldn’t have been a worse way to start the season and she was trying to wrap her head around how they were going to train a new flyhalf and still make it to the Avatar Cup all in the same season. It seemed impossible. She thought about how irresponsible they had been not to train a backup flyhalf. Ta Min had never been injured and had never missed a game in three years, but they still should have known better. They had reserves for almost every other position. There were players who could stand in at the position if needed but no one technically trained enough to be the force they needed. Korra let out a loud groan of frustration as she threw her cleats into their bag.

“Whoa! What’s the matter, Korra?” Bolin asked as he approached. He had his backpack and slides on and had clearly just wrapped up practice with the Fire Ferrets. Korra sighed, “Ta Min had to go to the hospital.” At that moment Opal walked over and leaned up to kiss Bolin on the cheek. Bolin threw his arm around Opal’s shoulder and responded to Korra’s comment, “Oh wow. Ta Min? Hopefully it’s nothing.”

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Opal chimed in somberly. Bolin clenched his teeth, “What are you guys gonna do?”

“I honestly don’t know, we’re screwed,” Korra said unenthusiastically, “unless you secretly know an experienced flyhalf laying around somewhere.”

“Hey Kor that reminds me, I got an email last night from a new girl looking to join, she mentioned she could play any position in the back line,” Opal, who was also the club’s recruitment chair, commented. “Maybe she could be our saving grace?”

“That’s great Opal, but I highly doubt some random utility back would be a star flyhalf. We’d be better off quickly trying to train one of our centers, at least they already know all of our plays. It’s just going to be rough switching everyone around.”

“Well, even Ta Min was never a star. As athletic and dedicated as she is, everyone knows that. Plus, this girl said she’s been playing since she was little so she’s gotta have something going for her.”

Both Bolin and Korra’s eyes widened at Opal’s last comment. Bolin laughed, “Ha! Someone else who’s been playing as long as you have, Kor? Maybe finally someone on this team will give you a run for your money on that MVP Award.” Korra had won club MVP every year she had been playing with the Sky Bison and gulped nervously at the idea of some stranger swooping in and taking her trophy.

“Oh my god, Korra. Ignore him. I’m sure she’s not as good as you, no one is! But still, let’s give her a chance? She couldn’t make it tonight, but she’ll be here on Thursday.”

“She can’t be that dedicated if she couldn’t even make it to the first practice of the season,” Korra blurted out.

Now it was Opal’s turn to laugh. “Korra! Are you actually beefing with this girl you’ve never met just because of Bolin’s comment? Get a grip!”

Korra blushed and shook her head, “You’re right. We’ll see on Thursday I guess. Bo, could you give me a ride over to the hospital? I want to see how Ta Min’s doing. With our luck, maybe it’s just a sprain and none of this will matter anyways.”

“Sure thing! Mind if we head out like, right now? I want to get to sleep as early as possible tonight. Big presentation at work tomorrow.” Korra nodded and Bolin turned to Opal to give her a quick kiss on the lips, “See you tomorrow, baby!”

\--

As Korra waved goodbye to Bolin from the hospital parking lot in the dark of the chilly evening, she felt a knot start to build in the pit of her stomach. As she approached the sliding glass doors of the large cement building she couldn’t help but think that she wasn’t going to find good news on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Rugby for Dummies Dictionary:  
> Ruck/breakdown - what happens when someone gets tackled  
> Flyhalf - main offensive playmaker; importance would be equivalent to a quarterback in american football  
> Number 6, Number 7, Flanker - interchangeable terms for the same position, there are two flankers on the field at the same time but 6 and 7 have slightly different roles and 7 is typically the "better" of the two; a forward position  
> Lock - a forward position, typically the tallest people on the field  
> Wing - a back position, typically the fastest people on the field  
> Center - a back position, typically fast and strong  
> Dropkick - a type of rugby kick where the ball must touch the ground before it's kicked; used primarily for kickoffs but can be done at other times  
> Try - a score; equivalent to a touchdown in american football  
> Pitch - field  
> Utility player - someone who can play multiple positions well  
> Matrix match - regular season game that counts toward official standings/records  
> Friendly - a regular game of rugby between two teams that doesn't count toward anything; essentially a glorified scrimmage


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes this week - hope you all had a pleasant new year :)

_*Beep beep beep*_

Asami rolled over in bed and reached out to her nightstand to shut off her morning alarm, which went off at the same time every single day at 6:00AM.

She sat up gingerly, stretched out her arms and gave a small yawn before throwing her comforter back and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and stepped into her slippers, which were waiting for her in the same place she left them each night below the bed.

She started her morning routine in the bathroom with a shower, then moved onto the sink to complete her daily oral regimen, including two minutes with her electric toothbrush, a full floss between every tooth and thirty seconds of a fluoride mouthwash rinse. Next up was her 7-step skincare routine, then her hair, and lastly she threw on a light face of makeup.

With her bathrobe still on, Asami strolled into the kitchen of her quaint one-bedroom apartment to the smell of fresh-brewed coffee. The automatic timer on Asami’s coffeemaker went off promptly at 6:45 each day, leaving a fresh pot done and ready for her right as she finished up her routine around 7:00 o’clock.

Asami’s first lecture wasn’t until 8:30 and even though she lived just a twenty minute walk away from campus, she liked to have her me-time in the morning. This usually involved her morning coffee, a pastry, and some kind of mental stimulation. Whether it be poring over the morning newspaper, filling out a crossword puzzle, or just watching an episode of her latest binge, she always made sure to turn her brain on for a little bit each morning before starting her day.

This particular Thursday, as she sipped on her fair-trade Ember Island coffee out of her favorite ceramic mug, she decided to put on one of her favorite rugby matches. She split her focus for a minute while she grabbed an apple turnover out of its plastic box and slipped it into the toaster oven to warm up before turning back to the ZhuTube video streaming on her laptop. As one of the players dove into the try zone and the stadium erupted into cheers, Asami sighed and closed the laptop that she had just opened not five minutes before. She had thought watching some rugby would help ease her nerves today, but it had just ended up making her more uneasy. She walked into the living room which was connected to the kitchen via an open-floor layout and switched on the TV instead, flipping the channel to the morning news.

She slumped onto the couch and tried to focus on the newscaster’s words but found herself struggling. Tonight would be her first night playing for a new rugby club and she was anxious out of her mind. Asami had been playing rugby since she was a child, but she had perpetually been in her father’s shadow. Asami had lived her entire life in her father’s shadow, really.

Her father Hiroshi had been an elite rugby player before starting his company Future Industries, which was now one of the largest and most successful conglomerates in the Four Nations. She had never lived away from home, and had never played a minute of rugby without her father watching from the sideline, whether it was as team coach or as hyper-involved parent, he had been there every step of her career. And not just her rugby career. After graduating from Ember Island College a few years prior, she went to work at one of Future Industries’ Fire Nation plants as a lab assistant, her only real work experience up to this point.

Asami loved her home in the Fire Nation, she loved her work at her father’s company, and more than anything she loved her father. But when she was accepted to Republic City University’s Mechanical Engineering PhD program, she couldn’t help but be overjoyed to finally have room to breathe and forge her own path in the world. And that meant trying as hard as possible to make sure no one in her new life knew who her father was.

As much as it pained her to keep such an important part of herself hidden, she wanted to know what she was capable of on her own. Moreover, she needed to know how people would treat her, the real her, without having to wonder if they were just speaking or acting a certain way toward her because of her family name. Was she really that good of a rugby player or did coaches just butter her up because of Hiroshi? Did she really have a knack for engineering and equations or was she just mediocre? Did she even deserve to take over her father’s company? She didn’t have all the answers, but she was ready to figure them out.

*ding!*

The toaster oven pulled Asami out of her daze and she went to grab her apple turnover before settling back into the couch and actually focusing on the TV this time. It must have been a slow news day because the top story that morning was about a local man who decided to invite his whole neighborhood to a funeral for his pet lemur. Asami chuckled as she watched the B-roll footage of a group of kids running around with “Larry the Lemur” t-shirts on. Asami sighed in amusement and said “You will be missed Larry,” as she stood up and clicked the TV off.

Asami finished getting ready by throwing on the outfit she had picked out the night before. She picked up her tote bag off one of three bar stools that sat at her kitchen island and headed for the door, sliding on her boots and snatching her keys before making her way into the hallway.

It was 7:45 which meant Asami had plenty of time to walk to class and set up her laptop before the professor showed up. It may have only been the second week of the semester, but Fuel Cell Systems was quickly shaping up to be her favorite course and she wanted to make sure to secure a seat in the front row.

\--

After her morning classes, Asami decided to eat her lunch at the university food court. Even though she packed her own meal, it was still the largest common area on campus and would lend her the best luck of finding a decent table to sit down at. She would have preferred to eat outside on the quad, but unfortunately it had started to rain right as she walked out of her last class.

As she shook up her salmon caesar salad she started to worry about what rain would mean for rugby practice. It almost never rained in the Fire Nation and she realized she had no idea what the etiquette was for such an instance. She pulled out her phone and decided to send a quick e-mail to the woman she had been corresponding with about joining the team, a woman named Opal who was the club’s recruitment chair. Asami had only taken one bite of her salad when her phone dinged with a reply from the woman she had just e-mailed.

That was quick, she thought to herself.

> _from: skybisonrecruits@xmail.com  
>  to: asami@rcu.edu_
> 
> _Hi Asami!_
> 
> _We practice rain, snow, wind or shine! See you tonight – can’t wait to meet you!_
> 
> _Opal Beifong  
> _ _Republic City Sky Bison Recruitment Chair  
>  pronouns: she/her/hers _

Asami gulped down the chunk of salmon that was stuck in her throat. Her first impression with the new team and it was going to be in the mud. “Well, at least she seems nice,” Asami whispered to herself as she locked her phone and looked up as she heard a loud laugh coming from the table in front of her.

There was a group of four seated at the table and Asami watched as a woman with short brown hair threw her head back in laughter and clutched onto her belly over the tight-fitting black hoodie she was wearing. She noticed the way the woman playfully shoved the tall, pale man sitting next to her and Asami smirked to herself as she looked back down at her salad. Asami had never had a pack of friends like that. She got along well with most people she came by in life, but no one ever really seemed to stick in that best friend kind of way. Asami had forged a few dear friendships at Ember Island College but, between living at home and being dedicated to her studies, she never really got situated into any one friend group.

Asami figured she was too old now to worry about that type of thing, but she couldn’t help but wonder sometimes how much she had probably missed out on in life. She immediately shook her head, knowing she was being ridiculous. She may not have a best friend, but she certainly had a good life. She scarfed down the rest of her salad, washed it down with a cold iced tea she got from the vending machine, and grabbed her tote bag to head to her only afternoon class.

\--

Once Asami was out of class for the day she couldn’t decide if she should go study at home or at the university library. She was worried if she went home her own racing thoughts would distract her, but if she went to the library she ran the chance of sitting next to a table of noisy undergrads. She sighed as she stepped out of the engineering building and began to button up her coat. The rain was gone now but the temperature had dropped and she was feeling a bit chilly. She walked in the direction of the quad and figured she would let her feet decide whether to lead her home or to the library when she reached the fork in the sidewalk that would take her one way or the other.

As she walked along one of the many sidewalks that crisscrossed through the quad, a group playing hacky sack in the grass just ahead of her caught her eye. One woman in particular stood out. Asami recognized her as the same woman she had seen laughing in the food court earlier, but Asami noticed the five or six people in this hacky sack circle were all different from the ones she had seen her eating lunch with. Must be popular, she thought to herself. As Asami neared closer to the group she saw how the short-haired woman had her jeans rolled up and was jumping back and forth barefoot through the cold, wet grass to capture the small beanbag. Asami winced just thinking about how cold she must be and a chill shot through her entire body at the thought. In that moment, Asami decided she would head home and make herself a nice hot cup of tea before hunkering down to study on the couch.

Asami had only been living in Republic City for a few weeks and she was still adjusting to the fall weather. The weather was almost always the same in the Fire Nation and she wasn’t used to having to deal with rain, or the cold for that matter. She knew what it was like to be cold inside. Since it was so hot in the Fire Nation everyone always had their A/C running on a chronic blast, but she was extremely unfamiliar with elemental cold and realized she would probably need to get a heavier jacket for the upcoming months. Just one more thing she had to figure out.

Asami waltzed into her apartment and immediately headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Then she changed out of her school clothes and threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a red Ember Island College Rugby Club hoodie. She poured the hot water from the kettle into a large cup, plopped in her newly refilled tea strainer and headed to the couch. She slid open her phone and put it on do not disturb before setting an alarm for 5:30PM. Then she placed the phone face down on the table and got to work.

\--

At 5:30, Asami was buried deep in her Fuel Cell Systems textbook when her alarm went off and brought her back to the real world. Despite her previous worries about distractions, she had had no problem losing herself in diagrams and formulas. Asami blew a piece of hair out of her face and flipped over her phone. She had been studying for almost three hours straight, which by Asami’s standards was a light study session. She only had one new text message.

_Dad 4:37PM:_

_Hello darling! How are classes going?_

_Excited for practice tonight?_

Asami smiled lightly and quickly tapped out a few responses:

_Asami 5:31PM:_

_Classes are fine, really liking fuel cell systems_

_Can’t really chat have to get ready for practice_

_Maybe I’ll call you tomorrow if I have time_

_Dad 5:31PM:_

_Give ‘em hell!_

Despite wanting to get out of her father’s shadow, his approval was still important to her and the supportive message helped clear her mind. Her father was Hiroshi Sato for spiritsake, what was she worried about? She had been training for this her whole life and had been selected for the Fire Nation all-star squad all three years she was eligible. Why was she nervous about joining a new club just because he wouldn’t be there? She could handle this.

She stood up from the couch, less nervous now and exceedingly more determined. After she had pulled on her practice clothes and packed her rugby bag she snatched up her keys for the second time that day and made her way down to her building’s parking lot and hopped in her car, suddenly ready for the new challenge that awaited her at the pitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post a longer chapter but kind of liked where I ended this one so just left it. Promise the next update won't take me two months lol, life gets in the way sometimes

Korra shot a quick thanks to P’li as she hopped off the X9, nerves racing. Since they had gotten confirmation a few nights ago that Ta Min had torn her ACL, Korra had tried her best to keep a positive attitude and had had a smile plastered on her face for the past 48 hours in an attempt to convince herself that everything would be OK. But now as she approached the practice pitch alone in the dark, all of her anxieties came swirling into her mind and manifested themselves physically as a seemingly endless pit in her stomach. She shook her hands, trying to dispel some of the nerves from her body.

As she rounded the corner, she noticed a lone figure already sat at the bleachers. Korra’s forehead wrinkled in confusion and she quickly whipped her phone out of her waistband to double check the time. It was 6:30, half an hour before practice. She noticed it wasn’t any of her players and immediately came to the conclusion it must be the new girl Opal had mentioned on Tuesday, there wasn’t anyone else it could be. Perfect. Her first impression as captain and she was an anxious wreck, plus the new girl had gotten there before her, which made her feel even worse. She wouldn’t even have time to calm herself down before she introduced herself. As she got closer, Korra realized that she *did* recognize this woman. She had been the fullback for the Fire Nation Select Side when she played against them for the Water Nation last year. Her memories of that game were hazy but she could never forget the way that long, jet black hair flew up every time the woman landed a hit against one of her Water Tribe teammates. There was no mistaking this was the same woman. Great, Korra thought to herself. Maybe Bolin was right about this girl giving her a run for her money, just another thing to worry about.

As Asami started to shuffle through the things in her bag, she noticed someone approaching the bench from the other end of the field. She squinted, trying to make out the person through the bright lights that were shining on the field and the second she was able to make out the woman’s face her heart began to beat a little faster. She immediately recognized her as the same woman she had seen on campus with her friends earlier that day. Asami didn’t know why recognizing her had made her anxious but it did. Her short chestnut brown hair that had been down earlier that day was now pulled back into a small top knot, revealing a smooth undercut underneath that Asami hadn’t noticed earlier. The woman sported a tank top, despite the evening chill, and a tight pair of rugby shorts. The outfit revealed the woman’s obviously muscular figure and Asami caught herself somewhat entranced by the way her shorts hugged her bulging thighs and the way her toned calves tensed with each step.

When the woman reached the bench, Asami popped up from where she was seated and realized she was more nervous than she had thought. She wasn’t sure if it was because this would be her first impression on the new team or because it was specifically with someone she had recognized from school. Either way, her heart was racing. “Hello,” she managed to say. Hello?! She thought to herself. That’s the best you can do?! She threw on a smile to try and convince herself that everything was normal.

“Hi,” Korra responded drily but with a faint smile, sticking out her hand, “I’m Korra, the Sky Bison’s captain.”

“Asami,” she replied taking her hand briefly and shaking it, “I’m new.”

Asami screamed at herself internally, again. Obviously you’re new, Asami! She’s the captain! Clearly she knows that.

Korra nodded and continued in the same dry tone, “We’re always happy to welcome a new face. Opal mentioned you’d be joining us. Back line?”

Asami nodded.

“Cool, well, we could definitely use some experience back there. If you’ll excuse me I need to go over some things with the head coach,” Korra nodded toward Tenzin who had just arrived, “Opal should be here soon and will help you get situated.” Asami nodded again as Korra made her way over to where Tenzin was standing. Asami deflated back down onto the bleachers. Korra hadn’t exactly been cold toward her but she hadn’t exactly been welcoming either. Despite the captain’s comment about the Sky Bison happily welcoming new faces, the tone in her voice when she said it wasn’t convincing in the least. When Asami had seen her on campus that afternoon she remembered thinking how goofy and carefree the woman seemed. The person she just met was reserved and serious. Asami forgot what it was like to join a new team and without her father here as a crutch she was worried it would be even more difficult to acclimate than she originally worried. Asami shook her head as more thoughts bubbled to the surface. These women had probably been playing with each other for years, probably had established bonds, friendships, and varying levels of camaraderie she knew nothing about. She sighed as she started to slip her cleats onto her feet, she didn’t need these people to love her and she certainly wasn’t here to make friends, but she did hope they would at least like her enough to make her time on the new team not entirely uncomfortable. She needed to calm down and get a grip is what she needed to do. Practice hadn’t even started yet and she had already let her insecurities start to creep back in. Just as she was about to let a wave of frustration wash over her, someone tapped on her shoulder. The frustration would have to wait.

Asami turned around to a beaming smile from a skinny woman with short black hair and green eyes who was accompanied by a pale man a few inches taller than her with matching black hair and green eyes.

“Hi! You must be Asami, I’m Opal, the recruitment chair, we’ve been emailing.”

Before Asami even had a chance to respond the man standing next to Opal chimed in, “Ok babe, I’m gonna head over, good luck with everything! And it was nice to meet you Asami!” He placed a short kiss on the woman’s cheek and ran off to the other side of the field.

“Um, nice to meet him too? Sorry I don’t think I got his name.”

Opal laughed, “Sorry, that’s my boyfriend Bolin, he plays for the Fire Ferrets,” Opal pointed to the group of people starting to gather on the other side of the pitch, “sometimes he gets so excited he forgets proper social etiquette, like not interrupting people and remembering to introduce himself before running off. He’s kind of an airhead, and you can definitely tell him I said that by the way, he already knows.”

Asami let out a small chuckle, a bit of tension leaving her body. Opal was doing a good job of breaking the ice. “Well, he seems nice.”

“Oh he is. Sometimes too nice for his own good. But enough about him! Welcome to the Sky Bison! We’re so excited to have you. You said you were playing in the Fire Nation before this right? What brings you to Republic City?”

“Uh, school, actually. I just started a PhD program at RCU.”

“Oh, wow! A PhD, huh. That’s fancy. There are actually a few players here in grad school at RCU so you’ll have some people to bond with.”

“Oh yeah? That would be great,” Asami said, knowing in the back of her mind she probably wouldn’t fare any better creating bonds on this team than she had anywhere else, but she went along exchanging pleasantries with the green-eyed girl in front of her.

“So, since you’re new to the city, I can help you figure out where to get all your gear and everything. Mouthguards, braces, tape, you name it.”

“Oh, that’s ok. I’m actually already pretty stocked on everything I need. I probably will just need your help ordering whatever official team gear is required, warm up kit or anything like that.”

“Wow – thirty seconds on the team and you’re already trying to get our logo on your back!”

“Oh … sorry,” Asami’s heart started to speed up again, worried she had already messed up, “sorry,” she repeated and then quickly followed up, “I didn’t mean to assume or anything. Do I have to go through a try out or something first? I don’t want you to think that I think I can just walk in here and-“ Asami hadn’t taken a breath the whole time she’d been speaking and Opal quickly cut her off with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry! I was just teasing you. Of course you’re going to get a warm up set. You’ll also need Sky Bison shorts and socks before our first tournament next month. But don’t worry we’ve got plenty of time to order all that stuff. I’ll email you the deets. I promise you can breathe now.”

Asami let out a breathy laugh, a mixture of misplaced anxiety and genuine laughter, “Thanks.”

“Of course, I can’t believe you thought we would actually make you _try out._ If we had try outs I would’ve been outta here years ago. Worst case scenario if you suck, you’ll just never get any playing time. But something tells me you don’t suck.”

Asami blushed faintly, “Thanks for the confidence. I like to think that I don’t suck, but I guess that’s up to Korra and the coaches to decide.”

“Oh so you met Korra already? Great! One less person I have to introduce you to. The coaches are Tenzin, Varrick, and Zhu Li. You can meet them later. For now, I’ll let you finish getting ready.”

When Asami turned around to sit back on the bleachers and finish prepping, she noticed it was now littered with people. She had been so focused on her conversation with Opal she hadn’t even noticed all the other players starting to arrive. She watched the way the women joked with each other, helped each other tape their joints, and braid each other’s hair and she felt a pang of worry again in her chest but this time she pushed it down. Practice would be starting in only a few minutes and she needed to get her head in the game and stop worrying so much. She finished tying up her cleats and started to press her hair back to tie it up. As she was twisting the hair band around her ponytail, a gaggle of women traipsed over to her to introduce themselves. “Hey there, we thought we saw a rookie hiding over here in the corner,” the tallest of them said as she reached out her hand with a smile, “I’m Yuna, lock.”

Asami finished twisting her ponytail and reached to shake the woman’s hand while returning the smile, “Asami, back line.”

“Oh you’ve played before! That’s great,” another one of them chimed in, “as much as I love new rookies I’m looking forward to not having to walk yet another person through ‘knees, hips, shoulders.’ I’m Jargala, and these two behind me are Ginger and Ahnah.” Ginger and Ahnah waved as their names were mentioned.

Asami laughed and added, “You definitely won’t have to teach me how to fall. I’m way too seasoned for that.”

Jargala cocked an eyebrow at the confidence in Asami’s comment, “Oh yeah? Just how long have you bee-“

_*phwwt!*_

Tenzin’s whistle went off before Jargala got a chance to finish her question and Asami actually gave a quick sigh of relief. She didn’t want to start the night off by explaining to her brand new teammates that she had been playing rugby for practically her whole life, partially because she didn’t want to intimidate them, and partially because she didn’t want them to have high expectations for her that she might not be able to meet.

As soon as everyone’s attention was on where Korra and the coaches stood, Korra began to speak in a calculated tone. She wasn’t yelling but her voice was carefully raised and she held the same power throughout the speech, easily demanding everyone’s attention. “Ok everyone, we’re starting tonight with an Agni Kai immediately after warm ups, so bring your water bottles with you because you won’t be getting a designated break. Hydrate on your own time, and be prepared to line up as soon as warm ups are over. Varrick and Zhu Li will have the grid already set up and we want two single-file lines facing each other. We’ve all been through this before so I don’t want questions and I don’t want pretend confusion because you’re trying to avoid the drill. Understood?” Everyone acknowledged the question somehow whether through a murmured “yes” or just a nod or even a thumbs up, so Korra nodded and finished, “Good. See you on the cones for warm ups in…,” Korra paused briefly to check her watch, “forty-five seconds.”

“You got it, Cap!” Jargala chanted from where she was standing in front of Asami before turning back to her, “Asami, right? You need someone to explain an Agni Kai to you?”

Asami shook her head as she grabbed her water bottle. After all, she was from the Fire Nation where the drill was invented.

“Alright then, see you over there. May the best player win!”

Asami jogged over to warm ups with a bit of pep, finally feeling that strong surge of confidence she was used to feeling on the field. In all her years of rugby, she had never lost an Agni Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is literally my first fic ever so constructive comments always welcome! Since I know everyone here might not know much about rugby I might try to do a little glossary of terms at the end of any chapter I use a lot of rugby lingo but no promises ... but if you have any questions just ask. Thanks for reading!


End file.
